This invention relates generally to a digital indicating instrument for physical training and more particularly those used to measure and display the stroke rating in rowing.
1. Background
There exists a limited number of devices that can be used to measure and display the stroke rating in rowing.
A stop-watch can be used as the indicating instrument, operable for example by start and stop buttons. This would have the disadvantage, however, that the stop-watch has to be operated continuously during the training and stokes have to be manually counted in order to calculate the stroke rating.
2. Description of Prior Art
There have been various types of indicating instruments for rowing over the years.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,332 by Dumbser and issued on May 23, 1989, is for a “Digital indicating instrument for a physical training device.” It discloses a digital indicating instrument for a physical training device, in particular a rowing device, includes a sensor fixed rigidly to a basic frame of the training device and sensor trip element fixed to an operating part, in particular to a sliding seat of the rowing device. An evaluation circuit responds to control pulses generated by the sensor during the passing movement of the trip element and determines together with the training time output-related data, which are displayed on a display screen. A training time measuring device is started by control pulses of the sensor for an automatic determination of the training time. Because the sensor for this device is fixed rigidly to the frame of the device it can't be easily transported to other equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,986 by Vohnout and issued on Jan. 15, 1991, is for an “Apparatus and method for training oarsmen.” It discloses a pair boat simulator including a housing which is mounted about a longitudinal roll axis upon supports above a training facility floor. Instrumentation includes transducers looking to inclinations of the housing about the roll or longitudinal axis, oar elevation and sweep angle as well as blade rotation. These parameters are combined and developed under computer driven control into data presented at visual readouts made available both to the oarsman and the coach. Such readouts include, for example, force versus sweep angle graphs, animated displays of heading, lateral position and hull velocity; values of effective power, and rowing efficiency. This device is intended to be used for off water training, and it can not be easily installed in a boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,904 by Hanaoka and issued on Aug. 2, 1983, is for an “Electronic pace timing device.” It discloses an electronic pace timing device whereby a physically perceptible pace timing signal can be repetitively generated and whereby the repetition frequency of this pace timing signal can be set into the pace timing device as a numeric value by actuation of external operating members. No calculations are performed in order to convert the numeric value specifying the repetition frequency of the pace timing signal into an actual pace timing signal so that the overall circuit configuration can be very simple. This device is not specifically designed for use for rowing and rowing movements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,599 by Myers is for a “Pacer Device.” This device is limited to measuring arm or leg movements and only warning when a high or low threshold has been breached. Germany patent number 287,518 is for “A new Improved device for indicating and recording the energy expenditure of an oarsman during boat-rowing” and was issued in Mar. 23, 1927.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device that can easily be used to measure and display the stroke rating in rowing.